The traditional method of replication of antique wind instruments and similar objects takes a material and shapes it to the dimensions of the original object. Such objects are traditionally measured by calipers. Reamers and drills are created from the measurements and raw materials are fashioned into a replica of the object using these tools. This process requires a highly-trained craftsman, is very time-consuming and has the potential to damage the instrument being copied. Further, such a process introduces small, but potentially cumulative errors at each step of the replication process. All of this makes the process expensive and limits production.
The disclosure contained herein is in the general field of systems for detailed and sophisticated analysis of the structure, construction and materials of various objects, such as period instruments. Disclosed herein are methods for non-destructive analysis and replication of period musical instruments and parts using an x-ray microtomography device and additive manufacture methods. Although the discussion herein focuses on the non-destructive analysis and replication of period musical instruments, these methods are equally applicable to the non-destructive analysis and replication of almost any three-dimensional object.